Windshield assemblies for vehicles are typically operable to support a windshield as it encounters a variety of forces. For example, windshield assemblies should be sufficiently rigid to resist external forces experienced in everyday operation (e.g. wind) that produce noise and/or vibrations. Windshields are therefore often supported by windshield assemblies that include a cowl upper and a cowl lower with a cowl brace connected there between to provide rigid support. However, when an object outside the vehicle (such as a pedestrian) strikes and impacts the exterior of the windshield, the cowl brace in the windshield support assembly may influence the acceleration of the object—or how quickly the object comes to a stop. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative cowl braces for windshield assemblies that reduce excess noise and vibration while allowing for a decrease in the acceleration of impacting objects.